


falling with no place to go

by luckycharmz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3+1, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad Ian Gallagher, Season/Series 01-02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: "These spirits once changed with the seasons. But now, they've turned still.”3 times the seasons changed + 1 time everything changed.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	falling with no place to go

**Author's Note:**

> set from season 1 to 2.

_ Summer. _

When the summer sun came out, Mickey would call Ian’s phone first thing in the morning. 

_ Grab beer, I got snacks and joints. Dugouts in 15. _

They would bask in the warmth as their skin glistened with sweat and insides cooled with each gulp. If their heartbeats could be heard in the silence between them, then neither of them said a word. With so few good moments, they wouldn’t dare to ruin what was. Hands would inch closer, enough to feel the heat but never to be touching. Both laughing and teasing, bickering and nagging until the sun started to dim. Mickey would walk away wordlessly as Ian waved, smiling at the sky and what it brought. 

_Spring._

When it rained, it fucking poured, Mickey would call Ian to hear his voice. The rain could stop him from seeing him but nothing could stop him from hearing him. He never said that was why but Ian  _knew_ ,  he always fucking knew. Ian would tell him about his shitty day at work, getting drenched because  _who fucking needs an umbrella?_ About Debbie and her infatuation for a baby, how Lip was being an asshole like always and everything in between. Hearing Mickey just _breathe_ was enough for Ian to know he was  there  and listening but then he laughed and Ian’s heart would stutter in his chest. He would check off _making Mickey Milkovich smile_ from his list that night. They fell asleep talking to each other and the next day if Ian waited for Mickey to hang up first, well, no one needed to fucking know. 

_ Winter. _

The cold snuck up on the streets of Chicago abruptly and they saw each other less. No one wanted to willingly go out in the snow storm and heating was horrible as is. Everyone was cold and moody so getting a call or seeing Mickey wasn’t in the books. So he revels in what was— what they had in the summer.

_Fall._

It’s fall when  _everything_ changes. Trees go from colorful to bare as the leaves fall and fill the South Side streets. Everything is warm yet cool, it’s as perfect as it may ever get when realization bestows. It’s not just the leaves that are falling, _it’s Ian_. 

It’s Ian falling _for Mickey._

He thinks and thinks and he can’t keep it in any longer. He can’t. He runs to Mickey’s house and is met with Mandy saying he left town with a note and some cash. 

Everything in him breaks and crumbles. Just like his dreams, his heart is shattered. With a heavy heart he walks to the baseball field, where it all started and calls Mickey. 

“I know you know how I feel,” his voice cracks but he doesn’t fucking care. “That’s why you left, isn’t it, Mick?” he feel so fucking stupid for talking to an answering machine so emotionally, “because you feel the same?” he swallows the lump in his throat and wipes his eyes harshly. “ _Please_ come back to me some day.” 

He hangs up and shoves the phone in his pocket with tear stained cheeks.

Once upon a time he used to look forward to the rain, the sun, the snow and thought _finally_ something that is incomparable. 

Fall. 

Oh how he was wrong. 

Because now he’s falling and falling and Mickey’s not fucking here and there’s no telling if he’ll ever stop falling for Mickey fucking Milkovich. 


End file.
